ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ren 10:Equinox
This is the script for the new series called Ren 10:Equinox I'll be doing for a while. P.S. I did not steal this from anybody, and I have a GIAGANTIC book of aliens to prove it. PLOT OF SHOW'':Ren 10: Equinox'' is about 2 kids and a Necrofriggian named Ren ,Chris, and Artix who have to stop the Equinox from destroying the Earth. When Ben Tennyson hears about this, he gives Ren Tennyson the Ultimatrix, which further evolves into the Eonotrix after a battle with a Techadon. Now Ren is traveling to Devil's Mountain where he will face the Equinox! __________________________________________________ |_ _| |_ _| |_ Great Series, dude! _| |_ This series has been _| |_ added to the new soon _| |_ to be popular series _| |_ ,Omniversal. Have a _| |_ nice day! :D _| |_ _| |_ _| |_ _| |_ _| |__| Episode 1: A New Generation of Hero: Part 1 (Rocket in space in front of a black hole) Astronaut: Falcon X-20 has reached the black hole. Proceeding towards... What the... (Dark Humanoid shape comes out of black hole and shoots a beam of energy at rocket) Astronaut:AAHHHHH!!!!! (Silence) Radio in Rocket: Hello?! Frank?! Come in, Falcon!!! (Ominous laugh) Equinox speaking into Communicator: I'm coming to Earth... Be Ready..... (more ominous laughing) Elsewhere... Ren:CANNONBALL! (Splashes in Lake.) Ren: Come on guys! The water's PERFECT!!! Chris and Artix together: Pass... Ren: Really? It's Summer! Enjoy the freedom. (Ren's phone rings) (Ren gets out of lake) Ren: Hello? Ben: You guys need to get to the Plumber Base NOW.. Ren: What's the problem? Ben: JUST GET HERE... (Ren, Chris, and Artix look at each other confused) At the Plumber Base in Bellwood... Ren:What's the Problem? Ben: You guys know about the Falcon X-20? Chris: Yeah.It was that rocket launched into space about 3 weeks ago to check out that black hole. Ben: Correct,but yesterday,the rocket was blasted by some kind of alien. (Ben turns on a large video screen) (Shows rocket getting blasted) Ren: Stop the tape! (Points at Blurry Figure) Ben: That's the alien. Artix: Kinda looks like a Celestialsapien.. Ben: But seemingly more powerful. Ben: It's also said that it is coming to EARTH. (Ren,Chris,and Artix are shocked) Ben: Judging it's speed, it will be here in 4 weeks tops. Ren: What are we supposed to do? I had training in the Plumber Academy, but it's not going to help in this situation. Ben: That's why you'll need this... (Ben pulls out a small green capsule) (Capsule Opens) Ren: The ULTIMATRIX?!?!?!? Ben: Yep! You've seen me in action, and you've had experience in the Plumber Academy, so I'm giving it to you. Ren: AWESOME! Ben:Ultimatrix:Command Funtion Override Code 10... New Host... Ultimatrix: Resetting DNA functionizer, choosing New Host. Host Chosen: Ren Tennyson... (Ultimatrix flies and attaches itself to Ren's arm.) Ren: This is gonna be EPIC!!!!!!! Outside the Plumber Base... Ren: Okay, here goes nothing... (Ren surfs through the alien database...) (Ren slams down Ultimatrix) Ren: ARMODRILLO!!! (Ren throws giant rocks at practice dummies) Ren:Awesome! Ren: Artix! Bring it on! Artix: You sure? Ren: Yeah I'm sure! (Ren turns into Swampfire) BATTLE SCENE....... (Artix on the floor surrendering) Ren: I'm Awesome with this thing! (Turns back into Ren) Ren: Where's Chris? Artix: I dunno. Probably with Ben. (Ren and Artix go to the breifing room to find it ransacked.) Ren and Artix together: WHAT THE HECK? (Ren and Artix run outside) Ren: That's a Techadon! Artix: Get it! (Ren turns into Humungasour) Ren: YAAAAAAA!!!!! (Ren rams into the Techadon) Techadon, Artix , and Humungasour fight until the Ultimatrix runs out of power. Ren: Oh, Man!!! (Techadon runs after Ren) Ren: I'M DEAD MEAT! Ultimatrix:Resetting function DNA... New Upgrade Commencing... (Ultimatrix glows with blue burst of light) Echoey sounding Voice:EONOTRIX ONLINE... Ren: ????? (Techadon still charging and is on fire now) Ren: Oh, whatever! (Ren chooses a random alien and slaps the Eonotrix) Ren:Chamalien!*** (Ren slashes Techadon with claws) (Techadon falls apart) (Ren and Artix look at each other) Ren and Artix together: THAT WAS EPIC!!!!!!!! Later... Ren being hyper:Benyoushouldhaveseenme!IwasalllikeWHOOSH!andCRASH!andKABOOM! Ben:Uh, Ren? Ren: Yeah? Chris: The Techadon sorta tied us up, so uh... you know... Ren: Oh. Sorry. (Ren unties Ben and Chris) Ren: Really though, The Ultimatrix Evolved! It called itself the Eonotrix and it gave me ths awesome alien! Artix: We also took down the killer Techadon in 9 seconds flat... (Ren and Artix high five.) Ren: If that alien tries to mess with Earth, he's gonna have to answer to me!!! (Holds Eonotrix up) END OF PART 1 ***Not Stealing Cartoon Network's Chamalien, I came up with the name before them... Category:Episodes Category:Series